In Descendants
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: A young couple, fans of Descendants are sucked into the movie. See what happens. Mal, Ben and OC centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am here with a new story. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants.**

In our own universe, in a country called Greece, a young couple, Giorgos and Irene were watching their favorite movie. It was Descendants, and it was the 13th time they were watching it. Giorgos had an obsession with the movie, and never grew bored of watching it, repeatedly. And Irene really liked it, when he asked her to watch it together.

"It was perfect." Giorgos beamed excitedly and Irene smiled at her boyfriend's childish antics. "It's the 1000th time or something, you're watching it, my love" she giggled and Giorgos felt his heart, skip a beat. He loved her laugh and giggles. "Yeah but it's always amazing, and now it's even better. Because I'm watching it with you" he said and grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, making her smile and blush.

"You're really loving this movie." she stated and Giorgos sighed. "Yeah. I wish we were part of the Descendants. Life would be so cool" he wished but hopelessly, he knew things like that cannot happen.

What he did not know, though, was that a star fell from the sky the same time, he wished for it. Suddenly, sparks surrendered him and Irene (green for him, and gold for her) and they were both knocked out.

* * *

At Auradon City, Prince Ben was being tailored for his suit and crown for the Coronation. In one month, he was going to be crowned King of Auradon. His girlfriend Iris, stood across of him, smiling. Ben smiled back at her but in his eyes, nervousness was clear.

"Okay, what is it?" Iris asked him with care in her eyes. "Do you think they will flip?" Ben asked with worry and Iris, immediately, realized what he was talking about. She went to him and pecked him on the lips. "Ben, your parents are going to support you no matter what. You know that, right?" Iris said soothingly. Although, she had her doubts on Adam. The King was known for his temper.

"I know, but they might not like it." Ben sighed. "It's a big possibility but it's your proclamation. He will have to accept this. Personally, I find it really sweet. What you are doing for the VKs" Iris said and Ben kissed her softly. At that moment, his parents walked in.

"How is it possible, that you're going to be crowned King next month? You're just a baby. Hi, Iris" Adam joked, smiling at Ben and Iris. He is turning 16 dear. Hello, darling" Belle went and hugged her. "He's still too young to be crowned King, I didn't take a good decision until I was 42." Adam said and Belle and turned to her husband. "Um, you decided to marry me at 28." she glared at Adam. "It was either you or the teapot" he joked but said "Kidding" once he saw Belle's look.

"Um, Mom, Dad. I decided on my first official proclamation." Ben said and his parents smiled at him. _If only you knew,_ Iris thought.

"I've decided that the children from the Isle of the Lost will be given a chance. To live here..in Auradon." Ben finished and Belle gulped while Adam froze. "The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" he growled lowly and Iris was ready to summon a snowball. She wasn't Elsa's daughter for nothing. If someone hurts Ben, he deals with her. "I gave you a second chance." Belle said grabbing his arm, the King's face softening.

"I have already decided, the first 5" Ben smiled, knowing he had won this. "Have you?" Adam asked and Belle elbowed him softly. "Who are their parents?" Belle asked smiling.

 _Oh oh, this won't go well._ Iris thought. "Cruella de Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Mother Gothel..and Maleficent." Ben said and the tailor gasped in horror. "MALEFICENT?!" Adam growled in horror, and Iris' eyes glowed bicy blue. "Dad, just hear me out." Ben said but was cut off. "NO, I won't hear any of it. Their parents are guilty for unspeakable crimes." Adam growled. The guards and the tailor bowed and went outside, closing the doors, not wanting to be in the middle of a family fight.

"Your Majesty, you better restrain yourself" Iris said and her eyes glowed brighter, scaring Belle and making Adam open his moth in shock. "It's okay, love" Ben said soothingly. "And Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life? Dad?" Ben begged his father, looking him at the eye.

"I suppose their children are innocent" Adam said thoughtfully. Iris smiled/smirked triumphantly. Ben had won this but he had to fight for it. "Shall we?" Belle asked her husband, linking her arm with his.

Ben and Iris smiled at each other and then went to look outside of the window. Their eyes falling to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

In the dirty streets of the Isle of the Lost, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was spraying at the walls, painting her mother's Long Live Evil symbol. A dark brown-haired boy sneaked behind her back, and covered her eyes. "You better not be a thief, or else you're losing those hands of yours." she hissed. "Uh, so you didn't recognize me. I'm offended. the boy whispered at her ear, seductively. He then grabbed her from her waist and cornered her in the wall, a bit roughly. His face one inch apart of Mal's.

"Maybe you could punish me, G." she breathed in his face. Then, his eyes turned black from the lust and kissed her roughly. The purplette kissed back with as much passion. After, 5 minutes, they broke apart, need for air, necessary.

"Someone's being nasty, today. Aren't you, Gothel?" Mal said, using his last name. "You know..they say that when you fall hard for someone, you call him by his last name." George smirked at his girlfriend.

"You wish." Mal said rolling her eyes. In reality, Mal had fallen hard for him. They were friends since they were 4, and she started having feelings for him, when they both became 14. It was the only one who was worthy her attention. George Gothel was ruthless, cold and always was getting what he wanted. Just like her. He had guts and she liked it. Even the villains were afraid of him. All except Maleficent, of course. Though, Mal knew that if the evil fairy didn't have her goblins, George would rule the Isle, for the last 2 years.

"So, what does the schedule says for today?" George leaned on the wall and smirked. "We are stealing from Ursula's today." Mal said and George's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, Shrimpy is gonna love this" he said and laughed darkly. He hated Uma, she was a weak and a pathetic excuse of a villain. "Yeah, she will." Mal said and kissed him roughly.

"Someone's being feisty today." George smirked. They were interrupted by feet approaching. It was Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Guys, you're here." Evie breathed rapidly, showing she was running. "What is it, E?" Mal asked, a bit angry that she was interrupted by kissing her boyfriend. George's eyes just glowed red. "Your Mother need us." Jay said. "For what?" George growled, clearly wanting to kill the Mistress of All Evil.

"Guys..." Carlos spoke, making the couple look at him. "We are going to Auradon." he breathed.

"SAY WHAT?" they both shrieked.

* * *

 **HAHAHA 'cackles evilly' Cliffhanger. The OCs Giorgos and Irene are me and my girlfriend. In Descendants we are George, son of Mother Gothel, and Iris, daughter of Elsa. Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter guys. Last time, George and Mal got informed by Evie, Jay and Carlos, that they are going to Auradon. They won't react well, let me tell you. Off to the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

The VKs had been gathered at the Bargain Castle. Maleficent had just informed them, they were going to Auradon Prep, something about given a chance to be good. George and Mal both knew this would never happen. They were evil. The Isle made them evil.

"You will go there and find me the Fairy Godmother's wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent said and rolled her eyes dramatically. George's eyes flashed red in anger. That was all about Maleficent. Always wanted things her way while she didn't move a muscle. "So you expect us to do your bidding by finding something we don't know how it looks like?" he hissed at the Mistress of All Evil, shocking his girlfriend and the others.

"That's why you never found Aurora. You expected your goblins to find her" he finished, smirking. He knew this would set the villainess off. "George, shut the hell up, you brat" Mother Gothel growled and George glared at his mother. He wasn't afraid of her. He already hated her for hurting Ginny.

"Listen to me, young man. You don't want to anger me" Maleficent stood up and hovered over him, making Mal pale in fear but George didn't even blink. Maleficent asked a stare down with George, his eyes glowing red and hers glowing green. After twelve seconds, Maleficent broke her gaze, seeing it didn't affect the brown haired boy.

George glared at her and gestured for the others to follow him. "Let's go, guys" he said and linked arms with Mal, looking at Maleficent and Gothel, daring them to say anything.

Once they went out, Mal hugged her boyfriend and buried her head on his neck. "Thank you" she whispered softly. George grabbed her and kissed her softly. "It was nothing" he smiled. "Now let's get out of here" he opened the door for Mal to get into, Evie, Jay and Carlos following her. George rolled his eyes at his friends. Didn't they know he anted to sit next to Mal? They were lucky they were like his siblings. If it was Uma or Harry, they would be dust.

George felt eyes looking at him and look upwards. In her balcony stood Maleficent, smirking evilly at him, making the "I'll be watching you" look. George glared at her and rolled her eyes. He jumped in and closed the door.

The limo started and was going right through the barrier, the VKs were finally getting out of the hellhole. What they didn't know, was that Maleficent ran in the shadows and went to the edge of the Isle. Once the barrier opened, she cast her spell and green sparks went right through the window and went through Mal and George. If she succeeded, then both Auradon and Arendelle would be hers.

* * *

The limo was getting closer to Auradon Prep. Mal and George were getting frustrated of the long time they had been in the vehicle, and were taking out at the candies. They were smashing them with their fist or sending them fly to the windows. Evie was re-arranging her make-up, while Jay and Carlos were eating like pigs.

"Will you ever stop, knuckleheads? George said at his two best friends. "You're gonna get sick."

"Sorry." they both mouthed. Mal glared at them immediately "We are never saying sorry. We are villains. Bad news. Rotten" she said.

"To the core" they all finished.

* * *

After five minutes, the VKs had arrived. Jay and Carlos were fighting over a pair of headphones or something when mal kicked them on their butts and hissed at them. "Guys, we have audience."

George glared at his friends and linked arms with Mal. They turned to look at a brunette woman around fifties and two teens behind her. They all knew who they were. Prince Ben of Auradon and Princess Iris of Arendelle.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." the woman said. Suddenly, Mal and George's eyes glowed green and red, respectively. The mention of the Fairy brought something within them, that couldn't explain.

"The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked. "As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" George completed. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi you know it" she said cheerfully. "Well we were always wondering how it felt for Cinderella when you suddenly appeared with that sparkly wand and that warm smile." Mal said smiling fakingly sweet. "And that sparkly wand" George smiled. Evie turned at her friends questiongly. She knew they wouldn't take the wand. What changed now?

"M. G. What is wrong with you?" she whispered at them.

"Since I have important things to do. Ben and Iris will show you around. Bye" the older fairy smiled and left.

* * *

Then the two royal teens stepped forward. 'Hello, guys. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ben." Ben smiled at the VKs. He wanted them to feel welcome here. Then, he proceeded to greet them, properly. He went to shake hands with Jay but he punched him on the shoulder, like they were old friends. _Someone is really strong,_ Ben thought. He then went to shake hands with Carlos, George, Evie and Mal. When he locked eyes with Maleficent's daughter, he felt a sudden warmness and for a while he felt dizzy. Few seconds later, he was back to normal but with feeling connected to her.

For a reason, Mal couldn't quite explain, she felt the same. But how could she? She had a boyfriend already and wasn't planning of changing him. Why does she feel so weird today?

George had seen the interaction with mal and the prince and he was furious. He wanted to kill the prince and flew his ashes across the country. But that would send him back to the Isle and he hated to even think what maleficent would do to Mal, if they came back empty-handed. George turned to glare at the prince but then his girlfriend decided to speak.

"Hi, guys. I'm Iris. Daughter of Elsa and Ben's girlfriend." she greeted them with a smile and shook hands with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Mal (a bit coldly since she also had seen the interactions between her and Ben), and in the end went to shake hands with George. Once, the blond princess looked at Mother Gothel's son, it seemed like time stopped. She felt her heart skip a beat, and a sudden need to protect him. Little did she know that the villain boy had the same thoughts.

"Nice meeting you, princess" he chuckled and Iris blushed. "Um, just call me Iris." she laughed softly and George's knees suddenly felt weak.

Now both Mal and Ben were looking at the other's boyfriend/girlfriend with confusion and anger. Evie felt the tension and decided to step in. "Sorry to interrupt, your Highnesses but maybe you could show us our dorms." she bowed, reminding herself of the royal etiquette her mother had taught her.

"Of course" Ben said while he gave a last look at Iris, George and Mal. Jay and Carlos looked at each other with confusion and then shared a look with Evie who looked just as clueless as them.

Mal felt the trio were sharing sneaky glances and turned at them. "What is it?" she asked her eyes glowing green. "Nothing" Evie said quickly. "I hope so" Mal said sternly and followed the others.

Ben showed them their dorms and turned to them. "So guys. We would like to stay but we have some 'arrangements' to do." he stated looking at Iris, who stared back at him.

The moment they left, George turned to Evie, Jay and Carlos and stated "E. To the boys' dorm" he spoke firmly with a click of his fingers "Mal and I need to talk"

The three VKs nodded and left the room. The last thing they wanted was an angry George after them. Especially now that he had magic.

George turned to his girlfriend and glared at her. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Mal said, hiding her emotion state of the moment. George felt even more angry than before. "Don't lie to me, Mal. I know when you're lying" he said and his eyes glowed red.

Mal got angry at the sight and her eyes glowed green too. "What do you exactly want to know George." she asked angrily. "Really, Mal. You asking me? You were totally drooling over Ben" George growled. "Oh like you didn't stare at Iris like she was an angel or something?" Mal said, her patience running thin.

"This isn't a game, Mal. I don't have time for this." George yelled. "Whatever." Mal yelled back. George's eyes flashed red again. 'Look, M. I do not have time for this. Not today. I have to check who is brave enough to be my roommate." George said frustrated. "Bye" With that he left, shocking Mal. It was their first fight, that didn't end up with them making up or kissing. And George left without even kissing her.

* * *

At Ben and Doug's dorm, Iris and Ben were fighting as well. "I can't believe you would do this to me. Looking at someone else like that" Ben said loudly. "Oh and how did I look him? Like you didn't look at her." Iris shot back.

"I didn't know what made me do this. I told you" Ben stated firmly. "And I told you the same happened to me. But you still don't believe me. Or should I say trust me?" Iris cried Ben went to hug her but she pushed him away. "Leave it, Ben. I will go to my dorm. Maybe Audrey will truly listen to me." she said and left, leaving ice and snow behind. A sign of her being angry and sad.

Ben sighed and sat on his bed, he just hoped things would get fixed. And quickly.

* * *

 **This it guys :) Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Almost 2 thousand words. Seems things are getting difficult for Mal, George, ben and Iris. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am back with the third chapter. Thanks for favoriting and following my stories. It means a lot :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

The next morning found George with a terrible and angry mood. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Mal was making goody eyes at the Prince of Auradon, out of all people, but also couldn't help but think about the connection he had with Iris. He didn't know how should he feel like and that was first for him. And it was making him frustrated.

"Good morning" he heard a voice saying. His roommate's voice. Of course, out of all people, he would be roomed with a prince. Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Charming. The boy was a pleasant company but he seemed to have every comfort the life could give, and George 'hated' him for that.

George just glared at him and went inside the bathroom, leaving a confused Chad. He just got dressed and left to go and find Audrey. He couldn't understand why the VK would act like that, he was trying to be friendly.

Five minutes later, George had worn his outfit for the day, had washed his teeth and was going to breakfast. He went to Jay and Carlos' dorm (which happened to be the next door) and yelled at them to rush. He wasn't in the mood for anything today and if Jay and Carlos gave him a reason to lash his anger at them, he would do it without hesitation.

"GUYS. I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN 3 SECONDS, I WILL KILL YOU" George growled/yelled and AKs that were passing at the hall looked at him fearfully.

The door opened and Jay rushed out quickly with a pale Carlos behind him. "What happened?" Jay asked with concern and a bit fear. If George was angry, then you hide. That was a rule at the Isle. A rule for survival. "Nothing...yet" he said and smirked evilly. Carlos gulped nervously and George chuckled. He liked the fact that his friends were afraid of him, even a bit. It also didn't help that he had fought with Mal.

The brunette walked downstairs and was met with stares by a table of princes and princesses. They were looking at him and his friends, judgingly, and the villain boy glared at them. "What are you looking at?" he hissed and they looked away at fear.

Then, Mal and Evie joined them at their table. George turned his gaze away from his food and looked at the villain girls. He glared at Mal, who just grumbled a good morning. Then, he turned at Evie and winked at her, something Mal caught immediately. She turned at Evie and glared at her, while the blue haired princess shrank back in fear. "What? she asked fearfully. Mal stood up and left, sending her tray flying to the ground, making everyone look at their table.

George smirked and went to sit next to Evie. "So, E? Want to grab a coffee together or something?" he winked at the bluenette and chuckled. Evie didn't know what to say so she looked at Jay and Carlos, who were shocked just like her. George cackled evilly under his breath and left the cafeteria, too. He was going to get Mal for that. And if that meant Evie would be in the crossfire, so be it.

* * *

Ben was on his way to Fairy Godmother's office, in order to pick up some paperwork, when he bumped into Mal. "Oww, I'm so sorry." he said while Mal rubbed her head in pain and anger. She was furious on how George hitted on Evie in front of her. if he was going to be vengeful, so be it, she thought.

"It's okay, Ben" she said softly and she swore she lost her breath when she locked eyes with him. "I wasn't looking where I was going" she said softly. "No I-" he was about to say but once he saw Mal's pout he laughed and blushed red as a tomato.

In that moment, Iris was passing by and once she saw Mal and Ben talking to each other, her eyes glowed icy blue and glared at them. Snow started to fall above her and a cold air surrendered the campus. Ben and Mal quickly turned to look her way but she glared at them and passed in front of them, going to the cafeteria.

Once she turned the knob of the door, someone else pulled it from inside. It was open now and was revealed to be George. "Hey, princess" he said mockingly, which made Iris' glare turn to a shy smile and her eyes fading back to its normal brown color.

"Hey, George, right?" she asked playing nervously with her hair. "Yes, that's me." he said and pointed at himself playfully, something that made Iris burst into giggles. "Where are you going?" he then asked her. "Inside, away from 'disturbing' sights" she said, pointing at Mal and Ben. George turned at her and smiled "Actually, I was going for coffee with Evie, at Auradon City." he said loudly. He knew he were hitting on Evie but he only did it to anger mal. Evie was his sister in all means but blood, he would never date her. . "Would you like to join us?" he said loudly, for Mal and Ben to listen. It seemed to work. The two teens looked at them angrily.

"But we have school in 30 minutes." Iris stated which made George laugh softly. "Aww what would life be without risks, and a bit skipping classes?" he smirked. Iris felt her breath caught in her throat, his laugh making her knees weak. "Um, okay." she blushed and nodded. "Great!" George exclaimed and linked arms with her. Suddenly, he felt sparks all around his body, like a small jolt of electricity. It felt nice. He didn't know if iris felt it but if she did, she hid it well.

The two teens left to come and pick up Evie. They didn't know how they had that kind of connection but they liked it. And yes, Iris felt it. She felt the sparks but she decided not to react. Who knows what this meant.

 **This is it guys. George and Mal seem to be on a constant fight now and things got pretty ugly. Ben and Iris don't talk either. Stay tuned for the next chapter. What happens next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am back with another chapter for my story, In Descendants. I know it's been seven months since i last updated this but, hey i needed time :)Disclaimer: i Don't own Descendants.

It's been a crazy day for George at Auradon Prep. After having coffee with Evie and Iris, the young villain went to his classes, where he faced his angry teacher for being late for seven minutes. He would have gotten detention if his eyes hadn't glowed red and scared the life out of him.

At lunch, George was moody as hell. He was taking his frustration at practicing magic. He used spells to make fun and scare his spoiled classmates. When Mal yelled him to stop, his eyes glowed a crimson red and his fangs showed.

"What did you just say to me?" he growled and Mal decided to growl back at him and scowl him.

"I said STOP!" she hissed and her eyes glowed green. "You'll get us expelled. And I am not going back without the wand." she whispered harshly so the other students couldn't hear.

"Haven't you realized it Mal? I am not going to steal the wand for Maleficent." George smirked. "And even if i get sent back, I have enough magic to kill her." he cackled lowly.

Evie dropped her fork, Jay choked on his food and Carlos gasped in horror. George was planning to overthrow Maleficent. If ever he returned to the Isle. Mal couldn't believe her ears. She knew George hated her mother but killing her? That's totally different.

"You wouldn't do that, right?" she asked in shock. George snickered and hissed. "Why not? As far as i know, she has beaten you up several times and makes you feel awful about yourself." he spat and stood up .

"I will see you all later. Goodbye." he growled and left the cafeteria.

George was walking to the bleachers and bumped into a girl walking by.

"Watch it" he growled and stopped once he saw the girl being terrified. Even if he liked being evil, he still hated being rude to innocent people.

"Um..sorry. I didn't watch where i was going." the girl said.

George took a look at her. She had long blond hair that reached her waist and big green eyes. He reminded her of...

"I'm Ruby, by the way. Rapunzel's daughter." the girl introduced herself and snapped George out of his trance.

'So she's my niece, huh?' George smirked. "Nice to meet you. I am George. Mother Gothel's son."

Ruby gasped but quickly composed herself. "Um nice to meet you." she smiled and extended her hand nervously.

George got shocked at how nice Ruby reacted to him. She was so accepting of him, despite who his mother was.

"Wow, no running away from me screaming? Not insulting me for being a VK?" he asked rather softly.

Ruby nodded sadly. "Why would I? You are not your mother. But just for you to know, my sister won't react such as nicely to you."

George raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah, she and her 'friends' were the ones against Ben's proclamation. She acts like a brat, i swear. You should watch out for her."

"Yeah. Like a princess could have hurt me." George laughed darkly. "I have made Jafar running for his life."

Ruby looked amazed at George. She knew Jafar was the second worst after Maleficent. "Anyways, how does she look like?" George wondered. He needed to avoid her. If she insulted him or his friends, he would spill her blood all over the school grounds.

"Blond hair, shorter than mine and brown eyes like our father's." Ruby explained.

George immediately remembered who she was. The girl was looking at him with her friends, on breakfast.

"I know her. She and her friends were glaring at me. There was a black haired boy with dark skin with her, a blonde-haired boy, a black haired boy, a black haired Arabian girl, a brown-haired girl, another blonde girl and another black haired boy." he told her, hoping to get information about them.

My sister's name is Anxelin. She's younger than me by a year. She's 15. The dark skinned boy is Ray, Tiana and Naveen's younger son. The blonde is Mason, Audrey's brother. He's 15 too. The black haired boys are Toby and Nick. Toby is Snow White's son, while Nick is Ariel's. The Arabian girl is Layla, Aladdin's daughter. The blonde girl is Rose, Chad's sister, and finally Princess Meghan. Ben's younger sister. She is Anxelin's best friend and the worst spoiled brat." she explained in detail.

"So, Prince Ben has a little sister, huh? I could make her life a little hell." George thought evilly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, George. I have to go. Bye" she waved enthusiastically and left.

"Goodbye, Ruby. If you ever speak to your mother, tell her I wouldreally like to meet her." he smirked. He wanted to meet Rapunzel and Eugene, as he was sure that they hated his mother, as much as him.

George continued walking and came across seven other people, standing at the bleachers and waving at him.

"Hey George, over here!" a certain princess called after him, that he recognized immediately.

He turned around and walked to her and her friends. "Hi, Audrey" he stated blankly.

The princess smiled at him despite his blank stare. "Hi, George. I would look you to meet my friends." Audrey grinned looking at them.

"Hey guys" George greeted them akwardly. He didn't know them and didn't trust them at all. Audrey was nice to him, though and respected him. So would he.

"You already know Chad, since he's your roomate and also my boyfriend" Audrey stated and George smiled apolegetically at the prince, for his early behavior. "His parents are Cinderella and Charming"

"I knew that" he smirked and some of them laughed while the rest had amused looks on their faces.

"This is Willow, the daughter of Snow White and Florian." Audrey introduced a black haired girl who smiled at him.

"This is her boyfriend Mark, son of Merida and her husband Marcus" Audrey introduced a tall and strong built redheaded boy who smirked at him.

"Aria, daughter of Ariel and Eric, and her boyfriend Tyler, the oldest son of Tiana and Naveen" A redheaded girl and a dark skinned boy smiled at him.

"And finally Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine. He's Ruby's boyfriend but you already know her." Audrey beamed and George nodded at Aziz.

"Nice to meet you all. As for you, Aziz, don't worry. I would never hurt Ruby. I think she'll be one of my best friends here." the villain boy stated seriously. He wanted a life and he soon had to adapt here. But he would never stop being evil.

"Normally, Ben and Iris would also be here but they have duties to fulfill." Audrey said sadly. Her best friends barely had time to hang out anymore.

"I know." George stated. Even if he hated the prince, for making him and Mal fight, he couldn't deny that he was a good guy and had a pure heart. Maybe on other circumstances, they could be friends.

George then asked them the big question. "Have any of you any siblings?"

Everyone tensed except Mark. Their younger siblings were nothing like them and their parents. Mark and Iris hadn't siblings but the others had. Audrey broke the silence and told him what Ruby had said to him earlier.

" _George, you should avoid them as much as you can. They will make you and your friends feel horrible_." Were Audrey's words.

George left with his eyes glowing red. No one would hurt his friends. Not on his watch.

 **That's it, guys. Hope you liked it and also like my new OCs.**


End file.
